Justice and Mercy's Thin Line
by innocent-rebel
Summary: How far would Silver be willing to go for vengence, when the grief becomes to much to bare? First TP fic please R&R no flames
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Treasure Planet only plot and original characters are mine.

A/N: I've had this idea jumping around in my head just about ever since I got into the movie again. And well…finally decided to write it. I hope you like it, and that I keep the characters in character. Please enjoy for that is why we write…

Warnings: Character death. Whose I won't say, but you don't find out who until later either. (cowers) please don't hurt me!

The glints of a thousand stars caressed against John Silver's face as he sailed through the sky, on a newly acquired and much larger ship than the one he had escaped two years ago on. A small smile crossed his mouth as he thought, leaning up against the mast of the ship.

He remembered that experience all to well, the boy he had met who had turned into a man before his eyes, and the treasure he gave up to save him. Not that he walked away completely empty handed. He'd had some left in his pockets after what he'd tossed to Jim to make sure he could at least get around for a good while.

More than he wanted to admit though, every time he used one drabloon of that money or one gem, a small memory would tug at him that would reassure him just how much of a softy he could be on the inside. It couldn't be helped though, after a few months at sea, he could have almost guaranteed that if he had had a son he would have acted exactly like Jimbo; except he might have been more handsome in his opinion, being his direct relation and all.

Wherever the man that left that family so many years ago was now, he certainly didn't know what he had, or else he would never have given it up. Or at least he would have fought harder to keep it, but from the way Jim had barely spoken about his father, it didn't seem to Silver that the man fought at all for it. If he ever met Jim's dad…well, he would more than likely have a hard time not starting a fight with him.

Turning from the past thoughts of the boy, the pirate set his sights on plans for the future. Rumor had it, that Jim had made into the academy and was one of their top students. Already he had several missions under his belt and was even awarded a medal of some kind for bravery under fire. But the reward his old friend could give him, Silver was sure would top anything even the queen could. The laws had changed, not much but enough for him to make an appearance on Montressor without a problem and that's what he was going to do.

The pirate had made his plans, weeks ago and was on his way to the Montressor space port, from there he would find the old Benbow inn and pay a visit. He wasn't sure how Jim would react to his visit but even without seeing him for so many years he knew he wouldn't have changed towards him. Maybe he would even take the lad out in a long boat again and show him a few of his own moves he'd picked up on his travels.

Shaking his head, Silver mad his way over towards the wheel, he was closer than ever to the port and he wanted to make sure he avoided any bad landings. Unfortunately his ship didn't have a crew other wise he might have had some help with the landing. But he was an experienced spacer he didn't need it. All he needed to do was get into port, not cause a ruckus what so ever or be in any place that was conspicuous, and he would be home free for a few days. If he'd heard right Jimbo would be on leave for a few months.

Whistling to himself as the planet's gleaming surface of machines came into full view, Silver pulled down towards it, as gently as possible. His ship was his most prized possession, and there wasn't one precaution he wasn't taking.

"That's it, gently now…." he muttered coming in and landing perfectly. Grinning he was just about to turn the artificial gravity off when a sudden jolt sent him slamming to the ground. Up in an instant, his mechanical arm cocked and ready he shot a look upward, looking for who or what did that. Instant terror seized him as he saw another boat, smaller than his but faster wing by into a port right next to him, half its side splintered…if they did anything to his….

Growling he took off and shot a look down at the side of his boat, the wood was splintering now and would need to be replaced.

"What are ya daft?! Can't you see where yer going, you twit! I've got a good mind to come over there and gut ye myself ya little whelp!" He snarled, caution thrown to the wind as he continued to shout threats, making ready to get off his boat and make good on several of them when a figure jumped down from the other boat. Focusing on them, his organic and mechanic eye narrowed.

The figure was a human woman, medium height and slender, with dirty blond hair, and a slightly tanned complexion who wore a large brown jacket covered her red shirt and went down just touching her loose black pants, tucked into black boots. A fire arm was by her side.

"That twit, they had a woman on board, that's always bad luck." he muttered leaning over the side. "Wench! Tell yer captain he drives like a mad man and if he dares show his face while I'm still in port I'll rip out his liver."

The woman only cocked an eye brow up at him. "I'm the caption of my own ship…." she paused and looked towards the left side of his boat, smirking. "And if you ask me, I think I made an improvement too this hunk of wood you were floating on!"

By this point Silver could feel his blood rising. "You think that's an improvement, now do ya Lassie?" his voice was frighteningly calm for his temper.

"I do."

"Well then…I suppose you'll be thinkin' it an improvement then when I come down there and gut you!!"

"If you were able to do that, you'd be down here already wouldn't you John Silver?"

He blinked, how did she know his name? "And who told you about me, lassie?" he asked flinging the walk way down and jumping down most of it, stalking over to the woman and with each step feeling some recognition grow inside of him. Fortunately no one was seeming to notice this spat.

"Why everyone knows about you, the notorious caption Silver? Made quite a name for yourself with your last escapade, Treasure Planet, how ever will you top that, hmm? But then again I know you from before, so the fact that you would rather threaten than act really doesn't surprise me." She shrugged slinging up the small rifle onto her back. Smirking in a way that made any who knew her uncomfortable and when Silver finally got close enough to see who it was he realized he was among them.

"Aurora?" he stepped back.

"In the flesh, which is more than I can say for you."

He growled. "You know very well what happened back then wench. If you hadn't come after me like that with your little band this might not have happened."

"Oh please, something like that was bound to happen to you, Silver; with how you lived and everyone you stepped on. It was only a wonder it took as long as it did for the law to finally catch up to you and give you some form of justice. Not that I care much about that."

"You're right! You weren't there to give justice, you're a blasted bounty hunter who…"

"Was employed by the royal fleet itself to catch up with pirates; especially you." she snarled, her hands concealed by her large brown jacket resting on her hips.

"You came after me on purpose and you know it."

"After what you did to me and countless others once again I'm just surprised it took someone that long to get a job like mine."

"You tried to kill me."

"I wouldn't have if you hadn't resisted arrest, but you did and I can't change what followed. Besides, it's all behind us now so there's really not anything you can do about it." she smiled in a way he hated as she turned to walk away before he grabbed her shoulder and spun her back around towards him.

"Don't you walk away from me, you did that once and this came of it. But now you're not going anywhere and it's time you learned what these new gears can do." he snarled, his mechanic arm already twisting. He wasn't going to hurt her, he just wanted to yell at her more, tell her everything he thought of her and maybe put an end to her career.

Before he could do much more an officer came up behind them. "I'm sorry is there a problem here?" he asked, though why he hadn't interrupted sooner, neither of them knew.

Silver and Aurora locked eyes, his hand still holding her jacket tightly, so much for not causing a ruckus and seeing Jim again. If she said yes, he would be taken to jail, after all it didn't look like she was the threat, just a victim. And after they found out who he was, there wasn't any doubt he'd be hanged for mutiny, piracy, and any other crimes they could find on him. He knew all to well that Caption Amelia would love nothing more than to testify at his trial against him.

Keeping his gaze locked on hers, he didn't dare open his mouth first. She'd just counter anything he said.

"Ma'am?" the officer prompted stepping closer, yet almost afraid to move forward though he didn't hear the mechanics arm went back into a hand from a gun.

Her face didn't move much, only retained the hard look it usually had before she turned to the officer.

To be continued….

A/N: Well…what'd ya think? I hope I got everything in character. If I didn't please let me know and I'll try and fix it. I wasn't sure on what Silver would say exactly or how he would say it without swearing up and down, so if I butchered his speech at all, I'm really sorry. Thanks for reading. Please review.

Take care

be blessed

your friend

innocent-rebel


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Treasure Planet, only plot and original characters are mine.

A/N: Sorry I've taken so long to update! I have so many drafts of this second chapter, so finally I'm getting around to it. Really sorry it took so long. Thank you guys so much for your support. It means so much to me. Especially with this being a new fandom and all. Seriously all my other stuff is Ninja Turtle so this is a real leap. Thank you guys for making a new comer feel welcome. Please enjoy for that is why we write…

Warnings: Definate angst, charcter death is yet to come. Not in this chapter though. Mostly just angst in this one.

For a split second as the woman turned her face towards the officer, Silver felt his heart skip a beat as the realization of what was next dawned on him at an alarming rate. He knew her to well to think she would just let it go. She wanted him dead. That had been made clear upon their second meeting. Their first contained the reason. But at the moment, thoughts of his friend, overcame the memories of his enemy as she turned towards the officer with blazing eyes.

Then much to his surprise, the hate inside the eyes cooled significantly and she spoke in almost a demure way, titling her head a bit.

"No problem here, sir." She began, causing Silvers pulse to race more than relax. What was she up to? "Just meeting an old friend again and I think I rather surprised him. We haven't seen each other for quite some time. Actually twenty some years I think." And the memories are still fresh, she thought silently.

The officer turned to Silver, as if sizing him up. Not quite sure if he truly believed the woman's story or if she was frightened into it by the larger man.

Silver said nothing, but before the other could catch his mechanic arm he changed it to a hand again.

"You look familiar…" he started. Then he turned towards the woman, with a cautious glance. "Ma'am, are you authorized to carry that weapon?"

"Yes Sir." She smiled as Silver let her go and reached into a pocket on the inside of her large coat. Out of which she produced a small identification. "Miss Aurora Fledging, bounty hunter for the royal Armada, at your service." She made a slight bow and

Silver rolled his eyes repressing the urge to snort.

As if bounty hunting was something she should be proud of.

The officer nodded, looking to make sure the identification was legitimate before nodding, satisfied, at the woman as he handed it back. "My apologies" he nodded to the both of them, though he did give the pirate more of an inspecting sneer. "See to it that you keep you're friendly meetings down though or else someone else might come along and you'll have to go through this interruption again."

They nodded.

"Is everything alright?" Aurora asked. Security was never usually this good around these docks.

The officer shook his head. "I'm afraid not Madame. Most details are confidential, only what's necessary for public safety is aloud to be spoken of. But from what I hear going around, the rumor is there's a killer on the loose."

Silver snorted. Still not saying anything less there be anything recognizable in his voice. Something about the officer was eating at the back of his mind, implacable though it was.

"With all due respect, sir. Rumors are just rumors, rarely can they hurt anyone." she spoke softly. Sometimes they could. Sometimes rumors could do more than hurt.

"But rarely and never are two very different things, miss. Already the villain has struck and has promised to do so again if we get to close to him. Only had one target, it seemed, but..." he trailed off as if someone had finally tamed his tongue. "Well stay indoors at night and don't walk any shady streets. You never know what could be there." he warned, then tipped his hat. "Good day to you."

The pirate and the bounty nodded back as the officer left and mixed in again with the sea of people.

Aurora readjusted her fire arm again and turned only to be grabbed again. This time though in a less threatening manner.

Turning she met John Silver's eyes, her expression unreadable as he spoke.

"He woulda hung me, lass. If ya had only said I was troublin' ya." Silver said low

"I know…and that's precisely why I didn't want them to know you were."

Silver gaped. What?

"Ever since our last meeting, Silver, even since our first. I've had to time to think. Time to wonder about how exactly I'd like to see you done away with…and then when I finally had the chance I just left everything to fate and took what I could. But then it wasn't enough to finish the job and after I left you for dead and found out you survived I came to a realization. I wanted you to die then, but I don't now." She looked him up and down, and her smirk deepened cruelly. "Because now I see, I can make you suffer ten times worse than if ever I killed you."

"What…"

"Don't pretend you're alright with it Silver." She wrenched away from his grip. "One only has to look at your eye to know you hate it. How you look at others and long for the metal. It's not easy being a hybrid, my friend. Half man, half machine. It's not easy at all. Yet still you shoulder that burden, you shoulder that loneliness…and after our last encounter I realized I want you to suffer in this life as much as possible before the next." She sneered, hate gleaming in cold eyes. "Deaths much to kind for your likes."

Silver growled, but took a step back fists clench. This woman, this wench! It wasn't enough for her to rip him apart as she had in revenge, but now she wanted to elongate his suffering. If she had simply wanted to avoid dealing with the law, he understood that. But the hate that gleamed in her eyes, the snarl and revenge that poured through her…he could only imagine the horror of.

He knew he deserved some of it back then. All of it really, but he had been repaid for his deeds. His body torn apart in a fight, his abilities hampered and even the loss of freedom was always hanging at his door, more than ever now. And still this woman was not satisfied. Not even his death would have satisfied her. Back then he would have expected this. But now…twenty six years later and still she held on like this. Still she hated him with so much passion.

He understood anger, rage even. But he hadn't meant for what happened to happen. He had told her repeatedly he hadn't. But that never satisfied her. He led the attack, in her mind he was responsible…and he would pay.

Aurora had promised this long ago.

Whether in death or this life, John Silver would pay dearly. And so far he had, and he would continue.

But what did she care? Pirates couldn't feel.

After about a moment, their stare off ended. "Never have I known someone, to hold onto hate as bitter as yers."

"Never have I known someone so worthy of it, Mr. Silver." she snarled. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some work to do."

Silver remained as stone, only watching with his eyes as she moved to secure her ship, then off into the crowd.

Only when she was gone, did he realize he had been holding his breath.

He hadn't meant for what happened to happen, and the one who caused it directly was slain in space.

But that didn't matter to fire in Aurora, all that mattered was who the leader was. And that for playing what part he played, he suffered greatly.

"_Two shares for the captain."_ he remembered with a shudder, her smirking at him in her cruel way on their last meeting before she fired a cannon…and then everything became a blur.

Shaking it off, Silver turned back to his own ship, and then with a growl yelled into the crowd. "Ye steer like a mad woman ye do, wench!" Some turned to look at him, most just went about their business as the pirate growled going back onboard his ship and down to his quarters to retrieve something. He would need repairs done before he set sail again. Though when that would be he didn't know.

When he emerged, any anxiousness or negative emotion was gone and only a smile lined his face.

Aurora was old news, just a shadow from the past that had turned up to cause him a jolt before he saw his best friend again. He wondered if Jim had taught Morph any new tricks. Well he would find out soon enough.

After making sure his ship was secure, he put a merry tune on his lips and began walking towards the Ben Bow Inn.

X

As the officer that had stopped the pirate and bounty hunter needled through the crowd, he kept his head low in thought and eyes about him in anxiousness.

Something wasn't right here. He just knew it. That face, that man's face…he had seen it before. Where he wasn't sure…maybe it was only on a poster, but still he was sure he had seen it. And he was also sure it that man had something or other to do with James Hawkins.

But whether or not that was true remained to be seen as he slipped into a bleak ally way and then through a door that led surprisingly to a well furnished hallway. The good news was, at least the bounty huntress, despite the story, seemed less than on friendly terms with the man. She had toned it down, but he could still read it. There was hate in those eyes…and it hadn't been directed at him. As he walked into an office, a thought hit him as he took hold of a small note book and pen and jotted down a few notes, as well as a sketch of the man.

_Aurora Fledging, might come in handy for investigation. _

Next to the picture he added.

_Keep a sharp eye on this man. Find out his motives. As well as his name. _

With that he added a few more things on the location of where he saw them, what they each looked like in build and any ideas on the two. There wasn't much on the small paper, but it was still enough to worry him as he sat down in a chair and rubbed his temples.

If that man was here for the reason he thought he was, or got to close to what was going on, he had no doubt, his supervisors wouldn't like it.

To Be continued….

A/N: So a little more history on Silver and Aurora, you'll find out what happened between them completely later on, but it's pretty big. Also before you hate Aurora, though sometime she can be a real pain (even I admit it!) but get to know here a bit through out the story before you judge her completely.

Well thanks for reading, I was kinda worried about this chapter. Please review and let me know what you thought.

Be Blessed

your friend

innocent-rebel


End file.
